1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generally to meter devices for motor vehicles such as speedometers, tachometers, etc., and more particularly to an automotive meter device having a spontaneous or self-acting light-emitting needle or pointer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1-277718 discloses a meter device including a spontaneous or self-acting light-emitting pointer which is composed of an electric discharge tube connected to a pointer boss fixed to a meter shaft of a pointer drive unit. The discharge tube has positive and negative electrodes to which an electric current is suppled through a pair of current supply terminals held in contact with the electrodes, through first and second hair springs, through fittings, and through lead wires. When energized, the discharge tube emits light so that the driver can readily observe the luminous pointer.
When assembling the known meter device, the current supply terminals are connected by soldering with the first and second hairsprings to electrically connect the two electrodes of the discharge tube with a source of electric power. However, such soldering must be carried out through a small central hole in a dial plate and hence requires a tedious and time-consuming operation which will considerably lower the assembling efficiency of the meter device.